User blog:Scout8382/My collection is always growing!
Hi all, I'd like to share some stories behind my Gemmy Collection! So let's start with The Cool Catfish: This guy actually belonged to my 12 year old brother, but when I was fixing it for him a wire fell off the circuit board and he ceased his movement. Try as I might I couldn't solder it back on, and when I finally did, it was in the wrong place causing him to keep his head facing you as long as there was power running to him. So I bought it from my brother for 90 cents and put Cool Catfish's body on a Big Mouth Billy Bass 15 year edition's plaque to make a custom edition Catfish. Frankie the Fish: He belonged to my 9 year old brother who sold it to me for $2.50. It did need to be anchored to the plaque as all the left and right pegs had come off thanks to exessive dropping. Once that was fixed, he worked like a charm! 2005 Billy Bass: I payed my 12 year old brother $3 for it so he could get fishing tackle at walmart. 15 year Billy Bass: My Grandma found two of these at walmart on clearance for $8.00 each, sadly one of them ended up tearing in the jaw and the tear progressively got bigger and I had to use him for parts.(hence the custom cool catfish) Travis Trouts: Found one at a thrift shop and the other I got on Ebay. MaxMallard and Dancing Douglas fir: I found these two at a Thrift shop. Max had original factory batteries which thankfully did not leak and the gear that connected the string to the motor was cracked so that was replaced. And The Dancing Douglas Fir worked flawlessly and came with his adaptor. Billy Bass Ornament: This was a Christmas gift from my Grandparents on my Dad's side. First new Gemmy I got for Christmas since 2000! 2 foot Douglas Fir: My local Thrift store holds a Christmas sale on the first Saturday in November, so I figure that I'd find a Jackpot of Douglas firs just like the year before. Well unfortunatley, there was not a jackpot, I figured I'd go home empty-handed as I didn't see any other Christmas Gemmys around. Then I see a familiar box underneath a pile of plush reindeer. Quickly, I stride to the other side of the store, remove the reindeer and retrieve the talking tree. I was so happy because he was 100% complete and I could give my older one to my friend who had recently taken an intrest in Gemmy items. The only defect was that the gear that lifts the eyelids was cracked and the speaker was loud, I had plenty of gears at the time so that was no proplem, and the speaker wasn't too big of a deal because I had a broken stereo system that had a speaker that was just the right size and was of better quality making it more pleasant to listen to music through. Original Billy Bass: My Grandma found the Try Me box one at Savers for $7, and I found the other one at Savers a year later for $7. Christmas Billy Bass: Found them both at Savers for $8 each. They were found about three weeks apart. One sings Jingle bells and the other sings T'was the night before Christmas. Christmas Travis Trouts: Got them all on Ebay as I couldn't find them in thrift stores. Sunny the Sunflower: Got both on Ebay. I talked the seller of one of them down to $40 plus $15 shipping. And I won the other for $16 plus $14 shipping. Dewey Duck: Got him at Savers, unfortunatley he's missing his battery door. Doesn't stop him from Quacking! And that's all folks! That's my collection! Category:Blog posts